


Take a Spin and Grind your body

by Metasin (Metakit)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Dancing, Grinding, Other, Pole Dancing, ok Ill admit I pressed the Random Page on the Wikia until I got a character from the classic series, spinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/pseuds/Metasin
Summary: Top Man practices his 'dancing' with his newly acquired pole.





	

The night of this day was going to be a fun one for Top Man.   
He'd finally gotten enough time off work to proceed with his own agenda.  
What would he do tonight? Hmm...

Practice his dancing? Sounded good. Even if Top knew he was already a wonderful dancer.  
Oh well, it wasn't above the improvement at all in this case, but rather the enjoyment one would gather from it.  
Still, recently he had installed something new in his room-- a pole.  
Usually, it would serve him the purpose of being a gravitational point in his spinning shenanigans.  
Yet, at times, he'd wanted to try... something a little more special, if it could be called that.  
Combining his love of spinning and dancing would be wonderful, wouldn't it?

Tonight might be an even better night than planned after all. Top skated inside his room, pushing a button on the radio.  
Ah Yes. Gay Bar by the Electric Six blasted across the room, as he continued his skating towards the pole, grabbing it with his right hand.  
The bot let go-- letting himself spin a few turns before grabbing it once again, now climbing it with his body.  
His back arched backwards, as he held himself with both hands and a leg, the other extending into the air.  
Top continued his dance, doing multiple poses with the pole.  
He'd sometimes throw himself off and do a few spins, then return to it.  
  
Yet-- doing that continuously made him all the more dizzy-- making his movements clumsier.  
Which made a few of Top's dance moves grind him against the pole.  
Boy, it felt good... and he was alone, wasn't he?  
  
The bot could have some more fun than that...  
Now, as he danced, Top threw away parts of his armor, revealing most of his frame underneath,   
starting with his glaring orange chest plate.  
Not that he was wearing a lot of it in the first place.  
Then came off his arm plating.  
  
What would the others think of him if they saw him like this?  
The thought of it caused Top to blush slightly, a little embarrassed by his own lewd behavior.  
It didn't matter all that much now-- he had to finish what he had started.  
The grinding grew less accidental and more controlled, as he pinpointed the most sensible parts of his lower sensors.  
Top climbed at the highest point of the pole, legs spread, letting himself slide down slowly,  
the metal of it rubbing gently against the lower part of his body.  
The motion was repeated in different positions, all of them procuring him pleasure.  
The loud music covered his moans, thankfully, as he feared he might've been sort of noisy in the whole process.

In a few moments, he'd no longer be thankful.  
The music stopped as he was finishing up-- letting out a rather piercing moan that echoed across the room.  
Now sitting on the floor, knees touching one another, with him resting on his legs, the pole still between his thighs,  
Top covered his reddened face in shame.

With a little hope, if there were others out there, they'd think that he hurt himself.  
Hopefully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a tough one...kind of. As mentioned in the tag, I clicked the Random Page on the Mega Man wikia until I got a character. Now, I don't know that much about Top Man, so I went with what information I had.
> 
> Basically, the first thing that came to mind to me was ''Pole Dancing''.  
> I went with it.  
> It was fun.


End file.
